<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Perfect Night by rogersdrums</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908204">One Perfect Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogersdrums/pseuds/rogersdrums'>rogersdrums</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:09:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogersdrums/pseuds/rogersdrums</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking back, Dominique never expected that someone like Roger Taylor would fall for a simple girl like her. Dominique's POV.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dominique Beyrand &amp; Roger Taylor, Dominique Beyrand/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I insisted on paying half of the bill, but Roger wasn't having any of it. "I'm the man, I should pay." He reiterated but I kept on handing him my card. "I ate too. Doesn't mean that you're the man, you'll have to pay for me." </p>
<p>He clicked his tongue and pushed my card away from the tab. "No. This is all on me." He said as he shoved his own card and raised the tab in the air as our server took it and walked away. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted at him which made him smile. "Hey, don't be mad."</p>
<p>"I have my own money, Roger. I don't like you paying for me." I said and he leaned forward and held my chin gently. "Alright, if it makes you feel any better, you're paying for dessert." He said and I nodded then smiled back at him. "There's the smile that I love."</p>
<p>"Stop it! You're making me blush." I said as I looked away. "You're getting more beautiful every second that I'm with you. How is that even possible?" He commented and I slapped his hand gently. How much sweeter could he get? I mean, I could feel my heart exploding from his romantic words.</p>
<p>When the server came back with his card, he kept it away in his wallet then he held my hand and we walked back towards his car. "I want to see the stars, Roger." I said and he hummed, taking me to his car and driving us back to Hyde Park. </p>
<p>The once full packed park became a ghost town at this time of night, and the air was chilly against my skin. Roger wrapped his arm around me, trying to give his warmth to me but it wasn't working. It was still too cold and I was still shivering. </p>
<p>"This isn't thick, but I know this will help keep you warm." He said as he wrapped his jacket over my body. I pulled it closer to me as I inhaled the faint smell it had. It had a manly scent, just like old spice body spray, but not too strong that it makes it intolerable to sniff. It was just right.</p>
<p>"What made you decide to come here?" He asked as we walked towards an empty bench and I looked at him. "I wanted to see the stars." I simply said.</p>
<p>"I know, you already told me that. I meant, why do you want to come see the stars?" He held my cold hand and squeezed it tighter, caressing the back of it with his thumb. "I love the peace it gives me, you know? The stars combined with the sound of the crickets at night relaxes me."</p>
<p>"That's very interesting, Dom. Can I call you 'Dom'?" He said and I nodded. "Of course, you can. A lot of people call me that."</p>
<p>"I see. I don't want to call you something common. Maybe I should call you something different. Like 'love' or 'babe', maybe" I chuckled at his words and gave him a small slap in the arm. "You'll have to work hard for it, mister drummer boy, if you want to call me that." </p>
<p>"Mister drummer boy? I like that one. Call me that." He chuckled then continued. "And challenge accepted, Dominique."</p>
<p>I furrowed my eyebrows at him. "Dominique? I thought you're calling me 'Dom'?" I asked and he chuckled again. "Nope. I'm going from 'Dominique' to 'babe'. I'm gonna work hard for it, if I must." He said and I playfully rolled my eyes at him. "You're that sure, huh?" He winked at me and gave me his charming smile. "I'm that sure."</p>
<p>He pulled me closer to his body and held my chin gently, which made me stare at his eyes. His eyes were shining, as if the light from the moon were bouncing against it. My eyes went down and stared at his slightly open lips. It looked soft, I thought. I wonder how they felt like.</p>
<p>He must be a mind reader of some sort because I saw those lips come closer and closer to me, and before I even realized, it was on top of my lips. I experienced a tingling sensation against my spine, and soon I realized that his lips were fondling against mine, tasting it like he'd never tasted lips before. </p>
<p>I gladly obliged and parted my lips a bit, allowing him to enter and explore it with his tongue. I haven't felt my heart beat this fast before. He was the only person that made me feel like this. It was amazing.</p>
<p>Of course, all good things come to an end. He gave me one last peck and pulled his lips away from mine. We were both panting, catching both of our breaths, then he held my shoulders and gave me a hug. "Thank you." He simply said and I swear that he could feel my heart beating against his chest.</p>
<p>I just hummed and held his hand as I pulled him back to his car. He was chuckling because it was a struggle to pull him up. He was heavy! "Maybe you could help me by carrying your own weight, am I right?" I sarcastically said and he just giggled at me. "Teasing me already, I see?"</p>
<p>"Aww. Don't be like that, Dominique. I'm sorry. Here... I'm gonna walk on my own now." He said and released his weight from mine as he walked normally now. "And why are you in such a hurry? Are you bored with me? Do you wanna go home now?" </p>
<p>I looked at him and his eyes had a look of concern and fear on it. "No. It's not that. We just need to hurry because this ice cream place downtown is closing in an hour. I'm paying for dessert, right?" I said and he smiled at me. No, not smile. He gave me a playful smirk then leaned towards me and gave me a short peck on the lips which made me blush heavily. </p>
<p>"But I already got my dessert."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A sweet escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Looking back, Dominique never expected that someone like Roger Taylor would fall for a simple girl like her. Dominique's POV.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since it's my day off, I decided to drop by the studio today to see Roger. I think it was time for me to visit him at his work because he was always the one visiting me to mine. He was always at my office. Like literally always, and people are starting to talk. I heard someone saying that I stall at work and that I only come in to flirt.</p>
<p>It hurts to hear what they have to say about me, especially because it wasn't true. But on the other hand, I learned how to disregard them and shrug them away. None of those were true anyway so why should I be affected?</p>
<p>That's the reason why I don't join office gossips, and that's also the reason why I don't have friends from work. But I don't mind. Being alone is better than having a bunch of people around you talk badly behind your back.</p>
<p>As soon as I arrived in the studio, I swiped my trainers on the doormat then I gently opened the door and the lady at the reception smiled at me and asked me who I am and what my purpose of coming is. "I'm here for Roger Taylor, ma'am."</p>
<p>"Does he know you're coming?" She asked and I shook my head. "No, he doesn't. But he knows me." I explained and the lady just hummed as she wrote something in the book in front of her. "Give me a moment and I'll just call them to confirm." She asked for my ID and I gave it to her. I tapped my foot on the floor, waiting as she talked to someone on the phone.</p>
<p>"You may go up now. They're on the third floor." She smiled as she handed me back my ID and I walked down to the lift behind her and punched the button for the third floor. I saw Brian's smiling face as soon as the doors opened as if he knew that I was coming and it looked like he was waiting for me. "I knew it was you!" He exclaimed and my smile became wider as I saw his familiar friendly face.</p>
<p>"Brian! It's so great to see you again." I squealed and hugged him a bit, then he led me to a couch and sat beside me. "How are you? It's been what... a few weeks since we've seen each other!" He said and I smiled as I answered his question.</p>
<p>"Everything's alright. Hopefully, it stays that way." I chuckled and he smiled as he hummed. It was so nice of him to entertain me as if he'd known me so well when in fact, we've only met once and it was during the concert in Hyde Park.</p>
<p>"That's great to hear, Dominique. Oh... I shouldn't keep you now. I know you're here for Roger. I'll get him for you." He scrambled as he stood up and disappeared into a glass room where all of their instruments are. It must be where they record, I thought.</p>
<p>Not a minute has passed and Roger's blonde hair appeared and his bright smile almost blinded me but it didn't bother me one bit. I missed his beautiful smile. "Dominique! You're here!" He excitedly said and he immediately sat beside me and hugged me tightly. I can smell his faint scent and it smelled so good that I don't want to stop sniffing him.</p>
<p>Weird.</p>
<p>"Why are you here? You missed me, didn't you?" He teased and I just smiled at him. It's true, I did miss him but he doesn't need to know that now. "You did, didn't you?" He teased some more and I shook my head as I stifled a laugh. "Even if you deny it, I know you missed me. I mean, who wouldn't miss this face, am I right?"</p>
<p>I playfully rolled my eyes at him which made him giggle. "Yeah. Right." I sarcastically said but I kept a smile on my face so he knew I was joking. "But really, why the sudden visit?"</p>
<p>"You always visit me at my work and it's my day off so I figured, why not? You know." He hummed then he looked at me straight in the eyes and smirked. "You're starting to like me, don't you?" He teased again. "Yeah. In your dreams, Mister Taylor."</p>
<p>He held his hand over his chest and pretended that it was hurting. "Aww. I thought you liked me." He whined and repeated it over and over again like a broken stereo so I slapped his palm gently and he looked at me. "What if I do? What would you do about it?"</p>
<p>His lips curled into a smile, a wide smile. It was the biggest smile I'd ever seen from anyone and he moved closer to me, holding my hands with eyes full of love and emotion. "Have I successfully captured your heart, Dominique?" </p>
<p>"What if you did?" I rebutted and he started bouncing subtly with a smile on his face which made the couch squeak. He stopped for a bit then stood up, his hands still on mine. "Stay here. I'll be back." He said and he walked back inside the glass room. I tried figuring out what he was doing in there but I couldn't seem to do so. All I saw is him walking back towards me with a small frown on his face.</p>
<p>"Hey. What's wrong? Why the long face?" I cooed and he sighed deeply. "They wouldn't let me go. Again." He mumbled and I hummed. "That's fine. We don't need to leave. I could stay here until you're finished with work. I have nothing to do anyway."</p>
<p>"No. I wanted to be with you at this moment, Dominique. It's the first time you're saying that you like me back and I want to cherish that moment, with you. I don't want you cooped in here waiting." He said then his eyebrows furrowed a bit as if he was thinking then it straightened as his frown turned into a smile.</p>
<p>"How fast can you run?" He asked and my mind tried to process what he was saying, but not fast enough because the next thing I saw is him pulling me up from the couch, gripping my hand tightly as he positioned himself beside me.</p>
<p>"On my cue, we run okay?" He said and I was about to answer, wanting to disagree with the idea but he was already counting.</p>
<p>"Three. Two. One. RUN, DOMINIQUE, RUN!" </p>
<p>I don't know why I ran with him but I did and by the time we reached his car, I was struggling to catch my breath. "Come on, get inside." Roger said as he opened the door of his car and I hastily went in and fastened my seatbelt. He ran to the other side and went in too then drove as fast as he can out of the parking lot. </p>
<p>As soon as my heartbeat slowed down and my breathing returned to normal, I slapped Roger's arm which made him hiss. "You idiot! Why did you make me run that fast? I could've tripped and fallen for crying out loud!" I said as he rubbed the arm that I've slapped with his free hand. "Ouch, that hurt." He whined and I just rolled my eyes at him and looked at the road outside.</p>
<p>"And why're you worried about that? You know I'll always catch you when you fall." He continued and I can feel my face burning up as a blush crept on my cheeks. God! He really has a way with words, doesn't he?</p>
<p>He must've noticed that I went silent for a bit, but that was because I was calming the butterflies in my stomach. "Dominique? Are you still mad? I'm sorry." He gently said and tapped his palm against my legs, searching for my hand. I was wearing a casual dress that rested just above my knee and his touch against my skin definitely sent shivers down my spine.</p>
<p>I let my hand fall on to his and he quickly grabbed it, circling his finger and intertwining them together. He let out a small sigh when I held it closer to my body and I looked at him with a small smile on my face. His eyes briefly connected with me and returned the smile. With that he knew that I wasn't mad at him anymore.</p>
<p>"Where are you taking me?" I asked when we exited onto the freeway. "Wherever you fancy. I'll take you there." He simply said and I tried searching in my brain for things that I wanted to do with him. "The movies should be fine, Rog." I said and he hummed as he briefly let go of my hand to change gears then he went back and held it again.</p>
<p>I could feel the disappointment in the air when we drove to the movie theatres and there was a big 'CLOSED FOR INVENTORY' plastered on the ticket booth outside. Roger uttered a grunt as he read the sign. "Well, I guess that's that." He said and I nodded. "We could still watch a movie at home if you're still up to it. If we hurry, we might catch one that's just starting." His voice had a hint of excitement to it and I giggled at how he really wanted to push this little date of ours.</p>
<p>"That sounds great." I said and he smiled wider, shifting the car gears again as we went back on the road. "My house's an hour away from here so just sit back and enjoy me... or the ride. Whatever you like." He gave me a small wink and a cheeky grin then moved his eyes back on the road, leaving me all flustered and red as fire.</p>
<p>The drive to his place was quiet, with only the music from the radio soothing the both of us and breaking the silence. My head involuntarily fell on his shoulder, seeking the warmth of his body as I wrapped my arm around his. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but the softness of his body relaxed me and put me at ease, especially when he planted a small kiss on top of my head.</p>
<p>At that exact moment, I felt safe... and loved.</p>
<p>I felt him pull away a bit as he turned to a street and I settled back to my seat, straightening my dress that now showed a little too much of my skin. "Sorry. I just need to open my gates." He said as we stopped in front of what I would assume is his mansion. He went down and pressed some buttons on the side of the gate and it opened, then he ran back and drove his car inside. </p>
<p>He went down again, running to my side of the car and opened it for me. He pulled me out and planted a quick peck on my lips as soon as my feet hit the ground. I smiled at his sudden gesture and he trapped me in his arms as my back touched the hot metal of his car. He leaned closer and I felt his lips on top of mine again, lingering on it a little bit longer than before. My knees were shaking at the feeling and I had to cling on to him so I wouldn't fall. </p>
<p>A smile formed on his face as soon as he pulled away and I felt another blush on my cheeks. He never fails to make me feel things that I never knew I could feel before, and that alone made me crave for his touch a bit more.</p>
<p>"Welcome to my house a la Roger." He said as he led me inside and I giggled at his failed attempt of a joke. Yes, I know it wasn't funny but the way he said it made me laugh. "You make it sound like your house is a dish." I commented and he gasped playfully. "Are you mocking my naming skills? I couldn't believe you, Dominique." </p>
<p>"Nah. You're just a bad joker." I teased some more and he held his hand over his chest and pouted his lips. "I let you inside my house and you insult me to my face. Shame on you, Dominique, shame on you." He whined and he tried to keep his act together by pouting some more but he failed miserably when we both fell into fits of laughter, laughing at how silly he was being.</p>
<p>His laughs were like music to my ears. His lovely voice was starting to be my favourite voice in the world and if this is the voice I would hear all the time, then I wouldn't complain at all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ongoing story. Other chapters available on Wattpad.<br/>Title: Forever My Beau<br/>Author: aicamchl</p>
<p>Link:<br/>https://www.wattpad.com/story/248466910?utm_source=android&amp;utm_medium=link&amp;utm_content=story_info&amp;wp_page=story_details_button&amp;wp_uname=aicamchl&amp;wp_originator=1qI6%2BRJZRLY%2FQ28vNZjhmosCGdC77FuMjUWfEr4KUFwAaNtOozDUXu6Z%2FyqvoEuaatnbrreqa%2BTLPuoDG9Bi8q3J%2BrjNpCG6KVi7gc9krpVHaM%2B12KYlfNgwN%2F9KsD%2F0</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ongoing story. Other chapters available on Wattpad. <br/>Title: Forever My Beau<br/>Author: aicamchl</p>
<p>Link:<br/>https://www.wattpad.com/story/248466910?utm_source=android&amp;utm_medium=link&amp;utm_content=story_info&amp;wp_page=story_details_button&amp;wp_uname=aicamchl&amp;wp_originator=1qI6%2BRJZRLY%2FQ28vNZjhmosCGdC77FuMjUWfEr4KUFwAaNtOozDUXu6Z%2FyqvoEuaatnbrreqa%2BTLPuoDG9Bi8q3J%2BrjNpCG6KVi7gc9krpVHaM%2B12KYlfNgwN%2F9KsD%2F0</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>